


Un entremetteur à fourrure

by septentrion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-11
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pattenrond n'est pas satisfait du choix de sa maîtresse en matière de petit ami, et décide de prendre les choses en pattes. Traduction par moimême de mon histoire Furry Matchmaking. HGSS. Histoire nominée pour les OWL awards 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un chat qui intrigue 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer : n'étant pas Jo Rowling, je ne perçois aucune royaltie sur ce morceau de bravoure._

_Disclaimer : n'étant pas Jo Rowling, je ne perçois aucune royaltie sur ce morceau de bravoure._

_Toujours fidèle à mon efficace beta-readeuse Ambre/Ezilda_

**Un chat qui intrigue.**

Pattenrond se sentait vieux, ancien, mais en paix. Ses vies avaient été très riches ; la neuvième et dernière d'entre elles avait été particulièrement satisfaisante. Il avait eu la chance d'être adopté par une gentille maîtresse, même s'il pensait qu'elle aurait dû faire quelque chose pour dompter sa fourrure.

Sa maîtresse avait des amis très gentils, sauf celui aux cheveux rouges. Ce garçon s'était toujours moqué de lui, et l'avait injustement accusé de trahison, un crime dont le rat était le vrai coupable. Lorsqu'il fut clair que sa maîtresse s'était enamourée de l'idiot, Pattenrond décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

Il avait apprécié l'homme-chien, si brave et si loyal, mais il n'était plus. Pattenrond ne connaissait qu'un seul autre homme qui conviendrait à sa maîtresse. Malheureusement, l'homme aux cheveux noirs était parti. Il savait que le geste du sorcier était considéré comme un crime, mais comment ne pas comprendre la nécessité de se débarrasser d'un vieux fou qui essayait d'empoisonner tous ceux qu'il croisait avec des pilules jaunes ? Cet acte avait propulsé l'habitant des cachots très haut dans l'estime de Pattenrond.

Il dit au revoir à sa maîtresse en lui offrant un câlin très ronronnant, et se mit en quête de son futur maître.

* * *

Pattenrond voyagea pendant plusieurs jours. Il avait obtenu l'adresse de l'homme par une vieille chouette de l'école, mais y arriver s'était révélé difficile. Il avait dû utiliser les transports en commun moldus, et avait failli finir à la SPA deux fois.

Il faisait maintenant les cents pas et miaulait à gorge déployée devant une porte décrépite sur Spinner's End. La porte s'entrouvrit.

�"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? entendit-il dire par une voix d'homme. Je t'ai déjà vu quelque part, n'est-ce pas ?

Pattenrond répondit en se frottant aux jambes vêtues de noir et en ronronnant bruyamment. L'homme soupira et le fit entrer dans la maison.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Hermione se préparait à quitter Poudlard le lendemain pour le Terrier et assister au mariage de Bill et Fleur , lorsqu'elle remarqua l'absence de son animal familier. Elle fouilla le château et le parc, demanda aux professeurs et aux étudiants encore là s'ils l'avaient vu, mais son demi-kneazle avait disparu. Elle allait devoir utiliser le tatouage magique qu'elle avait placé sur son chat errant afin de le trouver. Il l'emmènerait là où son chat se trouvait ; elle espérait qu'il n'était pas en train de chasser une souris dans un endroit étroit. Elle prononça la formule et atterrit sur un matelas dans une pièce sombre.

La baguette magique à la main, elle regarda autour d'elle la pièce baignée de lumière lunaire. Elle était à peine meublée : un lit, une table de nuit, et une garde-robe. Pas même une chaise. Elle sentit son chat lui donner de légers coups de tête contre la cuisse en signe de bienvenue.

�"Où m'as-tu amenée, Pattenrond ?

La question était rhétorique, car le chat ne pouvait répondre, mais elle avait l'impression que la réponse était très importante. Elle prit son chat dans les bras, mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse se mettre debout, quelqu'un entra dans la chambre, claquant la porte contre le mur dans sa hâte. Elle sentit la pointe d'une baguette pressée contre son cou et s'évanouit.


	2. Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_Beta readeuse : Ambre/Ezilda. Encore merci._

**Conversation.**

Hermione était entravée sur un vieux fauteuil lorsqu’elle s’éveilla. La première chose qu’elle vit furent des bibliothèques qui courraient le long des murs. La seconde chose qu’elle vit fut Severus Snape la regardant, les doigts croisés sous le menton, les yeux brûlants exigeant des réponses à des questions informulées. Elle sentit un poids chaud sur ses genoux, et sut qu’il s’agissait de son chat lorsqu’il se mit à ronronner.

—Pourquoi votre chat est-il venu ici ? Comment m’avez-vous trouvé ?

Elle jeta un regard suspicieux à Pattenrond qui avait l’air aussi peu repenti que les jumeaux Weasley après avoir commis une bonne blague.

—Je ne sais pas, moi non plus, dit-elle avec précaution. Elle n’avait aucune intention de lui parler du tatouage magique, on ne savait jamais ce qu’un homme aussi dangereux que Snape pourrait faire avec une telle information.— Etes-vous sûre ?

Evidemment, il verrait clair dans son jeu.

Aucun d’eux ne s’attendait à ce que Pattenrond sautât sur les genoux de Snape. Ses pattes avant en appui sur la poitrine du Mangemort, de sorte que sa tête fût au même niveau que les yeux de Severus, il tortilla son oreille gauche jusqu’à ce que son tatouage magique fût visible.

—Un tatouage magique? Pas très différent de la Marque des Ténèbres, semble-t-il. Eh bien, miss Granger, je ne savais pas que vous étiez si avide de me revoir.

Sa voix soyeuse la fit frémir.

—Je ne suis pas si avide, encore que je ne comprenne pas l’attitude de mon chat, protesta-t-elle faiblement. En vérité, elle ne savait que penser. Son chat avait toujours été fiable dans l’évaluation des autres personnes. Devait-elle faire confiance à son ancien professeur, alors même qu’il avait tué Dumbledore de sang froid ?

Elle était sûre d’avoir atterri dans la Quatrième Dimension quand Snape se mit à caresser son animal familier comme sans y penser. Si elle n’était pas encore entravée, elle pourrait croire qu’elle passait une soirée confortable en compagnie d’un bon ami. Son « hôte » n’avait pas l’air de s’en formaliser. Il lui dit encore :

—C’est tout aussi bien que vous soyez venue jusqu’à moi.

La confusion envahit Hermione, qui choisit de garder le silence. Snape avait l’air de ne pas avoir fini de parler de toute façon.

—J’ai des informations pour l’Ordre, mais aucun moyen fiable de la leur faire parvenir. Je pense que vous seriez une intermédiaire parfaite entre eux et moi.

« Le ciel va me tomber sur la tête, » pensa Hermione. « Snape, le traître Severus Snape, a l’intention de passer des informations à l’Ordre du Phénix ! »

—Que voulez-vous en retour ? De quel côté êtes-vous ? laissa-t-elle échapper.

—Je veux seulement réaliser la mission que Dumbledore m’a confiée.

L’impression d’être dans la Quatrième dimension s’intensifia en Hermione. Ou peut-être y avait-il une caméra cachée quelque part, et que ceci se révèlerait n’être qu’une farce des Weasley ? Elle se pinça pour s’assurer qu’elle était bien éveillée, un geste qui fut surpris par son ex-professeur. Il semblait amusé par le sentiment d’inconfort qu’elle éprouvait.

—Comment être sûre que vous n’allez pas m’envoyer sur une fausse piste, ou essayer de me soutirer des informations pour votre “Seigneur” ? Son mépris était flagrant dans ce dernier mot. Une trace d’impatience traversa le visage de Snape.

—Je vous ai libérée de vos liens. Vous ne l’avez même pas remarqué lorsque vous vous êtes pincée, et votre baguette est dans la poche de votre cape. J’estime que ceci prouve suffisamment que je n’ai aucune intention maligne à votre encontre.

Effectivement, elle pouvait sentir le morceau de bois qui s’enfonçait dans son côté.

—Vous gagnerez ma confiance quand vous me libérerez, avec des informations valables à donner à l’Ordre, et un moyen de vous trouver.

Il ricana :

—Vous avez déjà un moyen de me trouver.

—Quoi ? Oh, bien sûr, dit-elle, se rappelant Pattenrond.

—Pouvons-nous aborder les choses sérieuses maintenant ? Mes relations ont tendance à se montrer à n’importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Elle hocha la tête.

—Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a caché des objets magiques par le passé. Je peux vous révéler l’emplacement de certains d’entre eux.

Ce fut une Hermione stupéfaite qui écouta Severus lui parler de la localisation des Horcruxes, bien qu’il ne semblât pas savoir la nature exacte des objets dont il parlait. Tout ce qu’il lui disait serait soigneusement vérifié, mais était sensé. Il était en train de lui donner le moyen de défaire Voldemort.

* * *

Pattenrond était d’avis que tout se passait pour le mieux. Sa maîtresse avait une conversation avec son futur compagnon (elle réaliserait bientôt par elle-même qu’il était parfait pour elle), un feu dans l’âtre le baignait de sa douce chaleur, et il était caressé par son futur maître. Qu’est-ce qu’un chat pouvait vouloir de plus dans la vie ?

Ah, oui, encore quelque chose. Maintenant que sa maîtresse était suffisamment distraite pour oublier très vite l’imbécile aux cheveux rouges, il fallait encore détourner l’attention dudit garçon de sa maîtresse, et Pattenrond avait déjà un plan.


	3. Un chat qui intrigue 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: voir premier chapitre._

_Disclaimer: voir premier chapitre._

_Merci à Ambre/Ezilda pour avoir relu ce chapitre._

**Un chat qui intrigue (2)**

Pattenrond, en compagnie de sa maîtresse, revint tard à Poudlard cette nuit-là, et avec un nouveau tatouage à l’oreille droite. L’homme aux cheveux noirs avait expliqué qu’il se mettrait à brûler parfois, et qu’il s’agissait d’un moyen de prévenir sa maîtresse qu’il voulait la voir. Le principe était le même que pour la Marque des Ténèbres (qui était donc Marc Dé Ténèbre ?), et personne ne soupçonnerait qu’un tatouage ordinaire sur un chat était un moyen d’entrer en contact avec le Mangemort le plus recherché. Pattenrond se disait qu’il pouvait bien faire cela pour sa maîtresse. De plus, il en était à sa dernière vie, et il devait assurer sa place au Paradis.

Avant d’aller dormir, Pattenrond mit en oeuvre son plan pour le garçon aux cheveux rouges. Il se glissa dans son dortoir, prit un pull marron dans la malle ouverte du garçon et l’emporta dans le dortoir des filles de cinquième année où, le chat le savait, dormait la fille parfaite pour le rouquin. Elle ne pourrait que trouver le pull lorsqu’elle déballerait ses affaires chez elle le lendemain, le reconnaîtrait et le rapporterait à son propriétaire.

Le stupide garçon n’avait jamais eu un regard pour elle, il avait seulement besoin qu’on lui indique la bonne direction, un peu comme sa maîtresse.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au Terrier le lendemain. Pattenrond aimait cet endroit – il y avait tant de gnomes dans le jardin. Ils étaient meilleurs que les souris dans le sens où ils étaient plus difficiles à attraper. Il ne pourrait s’amuser autant qu’il le voudrait cependant, il voulait garder un œil sur sa maîtresse au cas où le garçon tenterait de l’entraîner dans un endroit à l’écart. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser s’accoupler avec lui.

Il avait raison d’être vigilant : le garçon roux essayait de se blottir contre elle alors qu’elle lisait à l’extérieur, assise sur un banc en bois.

—Qu’est-ce que tu lis ? demanda le garçon à la maîtresse de Pattenrond, tout en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et posant sa tête sur son épaule ; elle ne le repoussa pas.

—Un livre sur l’utilisation de l’âme dans la magie à travers l’histoire.

—Quoi ?

—Uniquement pour ma culture, Ron. Je l’ai emprunté dans la réserve à l’école. Le professeur McGonagall m’a autorisée à emprunter quelques livres pour les vacances.

—Pourquoi ne pas le lire plus tard et aller nous promener plutôt ?

—Je suis trop fatiguée, Ron. J’avais un peu le cafard à l’idée de ne pas retourner à l’école et je n’ai pas bien dormi.

—Mais tu n’es pas assez fatiguée pour cesser de lire un livre obscur ? la taquina-t-elle gentiment.

—Tu me connais, je peux difficilement résister à l’attrait d’un bon livre.

—Je commence à croire que tu aimes les livres plus que moi.

—Je les aime assez.

—D’accord, je vais voir si Harry n’a pas envie de voler un peu.

Il se pencha pour l’embrasser, mais ses lèvres n’atteignirent jamais les siennes : une boule de fourrure orange avait sauté sur l’épaule de Hermione, créant un obstacle au baiser de Ron. Celui-ci recula, crachant furieusement des poils oranges.

« Pattenrond ! » s’exclama-t-elle. Qu’est-ce que son chat avait donc ces derniers temps ?

Lorsque Ron fut parti, elle retourna à ce qu’elle faisait vraiment lorsqu’il était venu la voir : réfléchir aux informations reçues de Snape la veille, comment les vérifier, et comment faire en sorte qu’elles atteignent les oreilles de Harry sans qu’elle soit suspectée de collusion avec l’ennemi. En fait, ses lectures et sa réflexion l’avaient menée à la conclusion que les informations étaient extrêmement fiables. Elle allait maintenant les faire passer à Harry petit à petit, comme si elle les avait trouvées par hasard au cours de ses recherches.

Sur ses genoux, Pattenrond somnolait, content.


	4. Reconnaissance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: voir premier chapitre._

_Disclaimer: voir premier chapitre._

_Merci à Ambre/Ezilda pour avoir relu ce chapitre._

**Reconnaissance**

Ils ne reçurent aucune nouvelle de l’homme aux cheveux noirs pendant deux long mois, lorsque l’oreille de Pattenrond le brûla ; sa maîtresse était appelée. Il était plus que temps ! Au moins, le garçon aux cheveux rouges n’était plus intéressé par elle, son cœur était de plus en plus pris par cette fille, Gryffondor de cinquième année, elle aussi fan de Quidditch, même s’il n’avait pas encore eu le courage de rompre avec sa petite amie officielle. Comme d’habitude, sa maîtresse devrait prendre les choses en mains. Il fallait juste qu’elle rencontre encore une fois son partenaire légitime pour comprendre à qui son cœur devait aller.

* * *

—Que se passe-t-il, Pattenrond ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Pattenrond faisait les cent pas au pieds de Hermione, et miaulait de peine. Il pencha la tête pour montrer son oreille.

—Oh, c’est lui, murmura-t-elle, de crainte que quelqu’un ne l’entende. Harry, Ron et elle étaient encore au Terrier et sur le point de partir pour la chasse aux Horcruxes. Ils avaient eu besoin de tout ce temps pour être prêts pour leur excursion.

Elle imagina une excuse, et informa les garçons qu’elle souhaitait se rendre au supermarché local pour acheter des fournitures. Elle convainquit ceux-ci de ne pas l’accompagner par deux mots : fournitures féminines.

* * *

Severus l’avait fait venir à Spinner’s End ; il n’avait pas le temps d’organiser une agréable rencontre dans un endroit discret. Il ne lui laissa d’ailleurs pas le temps de respirer lorsqu’elle arriva :

—Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prévoit d’attaquer Azkaban demain soir pour libérer les Mangemorts qui y sont encore emprisonnés. Il semble qu’il ait un allié dans la place, mais je ne connais pas le nom du traître.

Oh Ciel, comment était-elle supposée faire passer cette information à l’Ordre ou au Ministère ? Prêteraient-ils seulement attention à un renseignement anonyme ? A moins que… Pattenrond n’était pas le seul doué pour l’intrigue.

—Donnez-moi un vieux journal et un bout de parchemin, demanda Hermione d’une voix urgente.

Elle écrivit un message avec des lettres découpées dans le _Guardian_. Elle attacha le parchemin au cou de Pattenrond et l’envoya par Portoloin directement sur le bureau de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Elle savait que l’Auror reconnaîtrait son chat au premier coup d’œil et le lui ramènerait. Quand cela arriverait, elle prétexterait alors qu’elle cherchait son chat depuis des jours.

Severus était impressionné.

—Vous savez créer un Portoloin ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

—Euh, oui.

—Ne craignez-vous pas de ne jamais revoir votre chat ?

—Aucun risque, Shacklebolt l’aime trop pour lui faire du mal.

Ils étaient mal à l’aise maintenant que l’urgence était passée.

—Peut-être aimeriez-vous boire quelque chose ?

Severus parvint à parler d’une voix ferme tout en se sentant idiot intérieurement.

—Oouuui, pourquoi pas ?

—Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

—Merci.

—Du thé vous convient-il ?

—Tout à fait, merci.

« Nous nous comportons tous deux comme des adolescents à leur premier rendez-vous galant, » pensa Severus en préparant du thé et des biscuits sur une assiette. Il réalisa alors quel mot il avait utilisé. « Un rendez-vous galant ? Pourquoi est-ce que je compare cette rencontre à un rendez-vous galant ? »

Le temps qu’il revint dans le salon/bibliothèque, Severus avait trouvé un sujet de conversation sans danger.

—Qu’avez-vous appris d’autre hors de l’école ?

—J’ai appris, euh, des sorts utiles pour garder un endroit, soigner les blessures, des trucs comme ça. J’ai aussi trouvé un livre avec des potions médicinales très simples.

—J’ai du mal à croire que vous aurez besoin de tout ce savoir lorsque vous retournerez à l’école la semaine prochaine.

Hermione rougit et eut un air coupable.

—On ne sait jamais.

Elle essaya de maintenir une voix égale, mais Severus était trop espion pour ne pas suspecter quelque chose.

—Quels sont donc vos projets ?

L’idée qui lui venait à l’esprit ne lui plaisait pas du tout ; elle serait bien trop en danger hors de l’école.

—Moi ? Rien.

Ce n’était pas tout à fait un mensonge. Harry et Ron étaient tout aussi impliqués qu’elle dans ces projets.

Il soupira.

—Je n’ai pas le droit de vous dire quoi faire ou ne pas faire, mais s’il vous plaît, soyez très prudente.

Ses mots étaient inattendus. Le feu de ses yeux, lorsqu’il les lui dit, remua son monde jusque dans ses fondations. Que lui arrivait-il ? Même le fait que Ron s’intéressât à une autre fille ne paraissait pas important là tout de suite.

—Je promets d’être prudente, mais certaines choses doivent être faites, murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

—Je pense qu’il est temps pour vous de retourner… là où vous êtes censée être.

—Vous avez raison, et Kingsley est probablement déjà au Terrier avec Pattenrond.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte avec regret. Elle se retourna pour le regarder une dernière fois ; ses iris brûlaient encore d’un feu intérieur, et elle ressentit un feu équivalent depuis son corps jusqu’à son âme. Le désir prit vie au cœur d’elle-même, mais il n’était pas uniquement physique, et elle sut qu’il le ressentait lui aussi.


	5. Sur le canapé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: voir le premier chapitre_

_Disclaimer: voir le premier chapitre_

_Chapitre relu par Ambre/Ezilda, fidèle au poste, beta extraordinaire_

**Sur le canapé**

Harry et Ron ne comprirent jamais vraiment pourquoi ils devaient s’encombrer de la présence de Pattenrond dans leur chasse au Horcrux. L’animal disparaissait régulièrement et obligeait Hermione à le chercher pendant des heures. Ils avaient vraiment l’impression de perdre des heures précieuses. Ils ne remarquèrent jamais que leur amie se retirait de la conversation chaque fois qu’ils cassaient du sucre sur le dos de Snape, et que c’était toujours après une de leurs séances de discussion anti-Snape qu’ils trouvaient des boules de poils de Pattenrond dans leur sac de couchage. Le chat était très tenté de faire pire ; il se retenait seulement parce qu’il ne voulait pas que sa maîtresse lui fasse la morale.

\-----

Pattenrond avait le sentiment d’avoir accompli sa destinée. Après des semaines de rencontres secrètes, grâce à son tatouage magique, sa maîtresse était dans les premières phases du rituel d’accouplement avec l’homme aux cheveux noirs. Depuis sa place au sol, face au canapé, ils pouvaient voir leurs lèvres scellées ensemble. Elles se séparaient de temps à autre, toutefois, leurs langues ne souscrivaient pas à l’idée de séparation, et se scellaient à nouveau. Tous deux fredonnaient une espèce de chant de séduction—un mélange de mots humains, de grondements sourds et de doux soupirs. Bientôt, ils ne feraient plus qu’un.

\-----

Le corps et l’esprit de Severus étaient en feu ; embrasser Hermione ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu’il avait fait jusqu’à présent. La douceur de ses lèvres, l’insistance de sa langue, ses mains agrippant ses épaules, ses propres mains agrippant ses cheveux et son dos, tout cela créait des sensations nouvelles pour lui, des sensations auxquelles il avait un peu peur de donner un nom.

Au milieu de cette intense session de baisers, les yeux de Severus croisèrent ceux du chat. En un éclair, il comprit que la bête les avait piégés. Il réussit à hocher la tête en signe de reconnaissance sans cesser d’embrasser Hermione, montrant ainsi qu’il ne lui en voulait pas.

Ce n’était pas la première fois que Pattenrond était témoin d’un accouplement humain. Cela pouvait néanmoins être la dernière, à son âge, on ne savait jamais. Il recula de quelques pas et continua de regarder sa maîtresse glisser ses bras autour du corps de l’homme et se presser contre lui. Il entendit le gémissement de plaisir de l’homme au contact de ce jeune corps qui recherchait le sien.

—Hermione…

Partagé entre principe de réalité et principe de plaisir, Severus tenta de se soustraire à son étreinte.

—Non, continuons, répondit-elle dans un souffle. Nous ne savons pas si nous aurons une autre occasion.

Depuis son point de vue, Pattenrond les vit succomber à leur passion.

Ils prirent leur temps, comme s’ils ne devaient plus jamais faire l’amour, pas au point certes de quitter le canapé en faveur d’un lit, mais leurs mouvements ne trahissaient aucune presse suivant les critères d’un chat. L’homme aux cheveux noirs déshabilla sa maîtresse lui-même, jusqu’au dernier morceau de tissu la couvrant. Certains de ses vêtements se prirent bien dans sa fourrure, mais rien ne pouvait détourner l’esprit de l’homme de son objectif : avoir Hermione nue.

—Enlève tes vêtements ! lui intima Hermione en tirant sur la chemise de Severus, le distrayant par là de son téton rose. Il obtempéra très obligeamment, tout en maintenant ses yeux brûlants sur elle, et se retrouva bientôt aussi nu qu’elle.

La partie suivante restait un mystère pour Pattenrond. Les chats étaient très directs en matière de sexe, alors que les humains avaient besoin de se caresser mutuellement avec leurs mains et leur langue. Ses maîtres (car il commençait à penser à eux en tant que tel) n’étaient pas une exception à la règle. En fait, ils agissaient comme s’ils voulaient mémoriser les courbes et les angles, la douceur et l’amertume, du corps de l’autre. Ils chantaient toujours cette chanson de séduction, seulement leurs voix étaient beaucoup plus fortes qu’au début du rituel.

Enfin, après un très long moment, ils s’unirent. Ils ne cessèrent jamais de chanter.


	6. Votre chat ne vous laissera jamais tombe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: voir le premier chapitre_

_Disclaimer: voir le premier chapitre_

_Chapitre relu par Ambre/Ezilda, fidèle au poste, beta extraordinaire_

**Votre chat ne vous laissera jamais tomber.**

Pas le temps de se prélasser dans la douceur post-coïtale pour Severus et Hermione. Son absence avait été suffisamment longue pour que Harry et Ron lui jettent des regards suspicieux lorsqu’elle revint avec Pattenrond dans les bras, exsudant une profonde allégresse.

—Il a été ramassé par une vieille dame qui l’avait pris pour un chat errant. J’ai dû m’asseoir et l’écouter pendant des heures avant qu’elle ne me laisse l’emmener sans appeler la SPA, leur expliqua-t-elle.

Cela ressemblait tellement à l’attitude de Mrs Figg envers ses propres chats que les garçons n’imaginèrent pas une minute que leur amie pouvait leur mentir.

\-----

Deux mois plus tard, Severus dit à Hermione au cours d’un de leurs rendez-vous volés que le Seigneur des Ténèbres laisserait son serpent « domestique », Nagini, seul dans sa maison le lundi soir prochain, pendant que lui-même s’occuperait d’Arthur Weasley.

Le père de Ron échappa d’un cheveu à la mort, encore une fois. Le fait qu’il fut prévenu de l’attaque par avance fut un atout considérable.

De son côté, Harry put arroser le serpent de Voldemort avec une potion létale, fabriquée par Severus pour l’occasion. Pattenrond avait attendu dans l’anxiété le retour de sa maîtresse ce soir-là. Qui, avec la tête sur les épaules, irait donc affronter volontairement un énorme reptile ?

Le mage noir comprit alors qu’il avait toujours sous-estimé sa Némésis, et il mit son intelligence à bâtir un piège mortel pour le jeune homme.

Il était facile de prédire que Ginny Weasley ne prendrait pas le Poudlard Express lorsque les vacances de Noël arriveraient. « Trop risqué », était l’opinion des membres de l’Ordre. Deux de ses membres l’attendaient donc aux portes de l’école pour voyager avec elle dans le Magicobus. Ils la poussèrent littéralement dans celui-ci et vérifièrent qu’aucun ennemi ne traînait dans les environs. C’est alors que le receveur, qui était en fait sous l’influence de l’Imperius, empoigna Ginny par le bras et transplana avec elle.

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Votre chère amie vous attendra à Godric’s Hollow la veille de Noël. Nous réglerons alors notre différend._

_Lord Voldemort_

Harry, le poing serré autour de la missive froissée, bouillait de rage.

—J’irai et je lui ferai payer ses crimes !

Les adultes essayèrent de lui faire entendre raison sans succès. Ron et Hermione, au contraire, avaient compris que refuser de rencontrer le tyran ne faisait que reporter l’inévitable. Au final, ils convainquirent tout le monde. Ils se retrouvèrent à élaborer des plans de bataille, y compris Pattenrond qui n’avait aucune intention de rester assis et de regarder ses maîtres être tués.

\-----

Hermione se faufila hors du Terrier cette nuit-là, Pattenrond dans les bras. Elle devait parler à Severus.

—Severus, as-tu entendu…

—Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vient juste de m’informer de l’enlèvement de miss Weasley. Ne t’inquiète pas, il n’est pas dans ses plans de lui faire du mal.

—Harry a décidé de se rendre au « rendez-vous. »

—Cela ne me surprend guère. Je suppose que l’Ordre prépare quelque chose ?

Elle hocha la tête et lui expliqua en quoi consistaient ces plans. Ils firent leurs propres plans concernant ce qu’ils feraient après la guerre, quel qu’en fût le vainqueur. Pattenrond les écouta attentivement et ronronna son approbation lorsqu’ils s’embrassèrent.

\-----

La bataille avait été féroce, mais Harry avait réussi à arroser Voldemort avec la même potion que celle qui avait tué son animal familier. Après la mort du mage noir, les Mangemorts encore debout furent facilement capturés. Y compris Severus.

—Traître !

L’insulte lui fut jetée à la figure par les membres de l’Ordre. Remus alla même jusqu’à tirer sa baguette contre lui alors qu’il n’était pas en situation de pouvoir se défendre. Il ne put mener sa vindicte à bien cependant, car un chat orange et extrêmement enragé apparut soudain sur son visage, bien résolu à se faire les griffes sur le loup-garou : Pattenrond s’était invité sur le champ de bataille et défendait son maître.

—Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione qui venait de laisser Harry un peu plus loin.

La dispute qui prit place alors fut aussi épique en proportion que la bataille qui venait d’avoir lieu. Hermione plaidait la cause de Severus avec la ferveur d’un avocat devant une cour d’assises sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis, tandis que Pattenrond faisait de son mieux pour empêcher toute approche hostile de son maître.

—Il nous a aidés. Il m’a dit où trouver la coupe de Poufsouffle, à quel moment Nagini serait seul, il a fait la potion qui a tué le serpent et Voldemort…

—Il ne faisait que sauver sa peau, hurla Harry.

—Il m’a informée de l’attaque de Mr Weasley.

—Mais pas du kidnapping de Ginny !

—Je n’avais pas été informé par avance de l’enlèvement de miss Weasley, siffla Severus depuis sa place derrière Hermione.

Un Auror s’interposa entre les jeunes gens en colère.

—Severus Snape doit aller en prison et être jugé. Seul le Magenmagot peut décider de son sort.

Il saisit Severus par le bras et l’entraîna avec force vers un groupe de Mangemorts entravés par un sortilège anti-transplanage, et qui attendaient d’être emmenés par portoloin à Azkaban.

Les Aurors ne furent pas assez rapides pour empêcher un chat de sauter dans les bras de Severus Snape et de partir avec lui.


	7. Quand la chat emporte la déc ision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_Chapitre relu par Ambre/Ezilda_

**Quand le chat emporte la décision.**

« Est-ce qu’avoir un chat est contre les règles ? » se demandait un garde d’Azkaban. Le personnel de la prison sorcière se trouvait dans une impasse ; jamais, au grand jamais un prisonnier n’était arrivé avec un animal familier dans les bras, les animaux étant en général confisqués au moment de leur arrestation. De plus, il était impossible de retirer celui-là des bras de son maître, dont il partageait le doux tempérament. « Au diable, il partagera la pitance de son maître ! »

—Gardez donc votre bête avec vous, dit finalement le garde d’un ton hargneux. Prenez toutefois bien soin qu’elle ne rôde pas trop, on ne sait jamais ce qu’elle pourrait rencontrer.

Severus et Pattenrond se contentèrent de lui adresser un sourire méprisant.

* * *

Tandis que l’homme et son animal familier étaient emmenés jusqu’à leurs nouveaux quartiers, Hermione subissait de plein fouet les réactions haineuses de ses amis. Elle s’y attendait, et s’y était préparée. Ce qu’elle n’attendait pas, et qui fut franchement le bienvenu, fut le soutien de la famille Weasley, à l’exception de Ron et Ginny qui n’avaient pas été informés du tuyau qui avait sauvé la vie de leur père.

—Vous la laissez tranquille, dit Arthur d’un ton venimeux à un Auror prêt à emmener Hermione au Ministère pour un interrogatoire serré. L’employé du Ministère avait vu Arthur Weasley se battre et choisit sagement de battre en retraite.

—Merci, monsieur Weasley, lui dit Hermione.

—En ce qui me concerne, j’aimerais bien savoir comment tu es entrée en contact avec Snape. Dire qu’en plus tu as travaillé avec lui !

Remus était tellement en colère qu’il en grondait presque. Molly jeta un coup d’œil discret à la lune—ouf, seulement le premier quartier.

Hermione céda.

—D’accord, mais pas ici, ni maintenant. Je vous dirai tout demain matin à neuf heures au quartier général de l’Ordre. En attendant, je serai chez mes parents. J’ai besoin d’une douche et de sommeil.

Elle alla bien chez ses parents, mais après avoir pris une robe noire couverte de poils roux dans la maison de Spinner’s End ; cela ferait une agréable chemise de nuit, pleine de souvenirs.

* * *

L’ambiance était lourde dans la cuisine de la maison du Square Grimmaurd le lendemain matin. Deux camps se dégageaient dans la manière dont les gens étaient assis : un camp aux cheveux roux, à l’exception de Hermione, et les autres. Ils avaient tous quelque chose en commun cependant ; ils l’interrogèrent minutieusement, lui laissant à peine utiliser les toilettes. Pourquoi faire, puisque eux-mêmes n’ en éprouvaient pas le besoin ?

—Et vous croyez que Noël était en avance, et que le Père Severus aurait toutes les réponses pour vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui ? grogna Maugrey.

—Jamais il ne porterait de rouge ! Mais ses informations se sont révélées inestimables ! Répondit Hermione avec irritation.

—Ca, c’est vrai.

Le mot de soutien venait d’Arthur, et de toute sa famille, même si Ron et Ginny avaient encore des réticences.

—Tu as pris un grand risque en faisant confiance à cet homme, lui dit Molly de sa voix la plus maternelle, mais au final, c’est ce qui a sauvé mon Arthur.

—Pourquoi avez-vous fait confiance à Severus ? demanda McGonagall.

—Je fais confiance à mon chat.

Des visages blancs se tournèrent vers elle.

—Pattenrond, mon chat, est celui qui a trouvé Severus, euh, Snape. J’ai trouvé mon chat dans sa maison.

Le vacarme suivit sa déclaration. Son chat l’avait trouvé, alors que les meilleurs Aurors et l’Ordre avaient échoué ?

Elle distingua des mots comme « ce chat orange » ou « nez écrasé ». Soudain, ce fut le silence.

—Vous êtes pire que les professeurs de Poudlard en réunion de service, s’écria McGonagall. Miss Granger, dit-elle en regardant Hermione, est-il question du chat roux que j’ai vu avec vous à l’école ?

—Oui, professeur.

—Est-il sûr ?

—Absolument sûr. Il est à moitié Kneazle et il sait à qui faire confiance. Il l’a déjà fait par le passé.

Hermione jeta un regard lourd de sens en direction de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils comprirent le message, et, incapables de parler grâce au sortilège de la directrice de l’école, hochèrent leur acquiescement.

Les choses devinrent aussi faciles pour Hermione que son premier _Wingardium Leviosa_ aussitôt que Harry concéda que Pattenrond ne s’était jamais trompé dans l’évaluation des personnes. McGonagall annula son sortilège de silence, et les membres de l’Ordre l’écoutèrent très attentivement. En moins de deux heures, la coupure dans l’assemblée autour de la table était entre Maugrey et les autres.

« Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, » pensa Hermione.

—Maintenant, nous devons organiser la défense de Snape au tribunal, annonça Arthur, qui était devenu de facto le leader du l’Ordre.

Hermione était dans son élément ; cela ressemblait à écrire des plannings de révision pour ses amis.


	8. Une nouvelle vie pour plus d'un

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_Disclaimer : voir premier chapitre_

_Chapitre relu par Ambre/Ezilda qui m'a suivie dans cette aventure. Grand merci à elle._

**Une nouvelle vie pour plus d’un.**

Severus se sentait frigorifié dans sa cellule. Les gardes avaient prétendu ne pas savoir réaliser un sortilège de chaleur ! Il avait néanmoins jugé prudent de se retenir de leur rétorquer l’opinion bien sentie qui lui chatouillait le bout de la langue. Il pouvait toujours serrer contre lui le chat de Hermione pour avoir un peu de chaleur. De plus, il s’était attaché à son animal familier, et ce d’autant plus que les gardes craignaient d’approcher ses griffes acérées. L’animal en question se mit à remuer sur ses genoux.

—Une visite, Snape, lui dit un garde depuis le couloir.

Surpris, Severus se leva brutalement, mais Crookshanks fut avant lui dans les bras de Hermione.

* * *

Quelque chose n’allait pas ; ses maîtres auraient dû être ensemble dans une maison bien chauffée. Pattenrond ne savait toutefois pas quoi faire pour rectifier la situation. Il avait fait en sorte que les hommes méchants ne s’approchent pas de son maître, il avait essayé de lui tenir chaud, mais comment sortir d’ici ? Il miaula son inquiétude à sa maîtresse. Elle le caressa.

—Tu es un bon chat, Pattenrond. Je dois te demander une faveur : peux-tu rester avec Severus ? Il a besoin qu’on lui tienne compagnie, et je ne peux le faire.

Son ton était rassurant. Sa maîtresse avait peut-être un plan.

* * *

Après quelques jours dans cet endroit peu hospitalier, Severus et Pattenrond furent emmenés devant le Magenmagot. Le demi-Kneazle repéra sa maîtresse tout de suite sur un des bancs, au milieu de ses amis qui murmuraient entre eux. Elle leur sourit, et ses yeux brillèrent de l’amour qu’elle leur portait. Pattenrond sut alors qu’aucun mal ne leur arriverait au cours de cette étrange réunion. Enfin, presque aucun mal : il fut délogé des bras de son maître par de bizarres chaînes qui plaquèrent son maître à la chaise. Il sauta et reprit sa place sur les genoux de l’homme, tandis qu’un homme à la crinière de lion se levait en face d’eux.

A partir de ce moment, tout se déroula bien. Même si Pattenrond ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait—pourquoi donc autant de personnes éprouvaient-elles le besoin de changer de place et de venir s’asseoir dans la chaise près de la leur ?—il pouvait sentir l’allégresse grandir en son maître. Il se mit à ronronner.

—Il n’y en a plus pour longtemps, lui dit Severus. Ils n’arrivent pas à croire que même Potter est de mon côté.

Tous les membres de l’Ordre, à l’exception de Maugrey, avaient témoigné en sa faveur. Il avait fallu trois jours au Magenmagot pour les écouter tous, et dix minutes de délibérations murmurées pour décider du sort de Severus.

Un véritable tohu-bohu s’éleva de la foule dès que le ministre Scrimgeour annonça :

—Severus Snape est acquitté !

Trois jours auparavant, il y avait un consensus dans le public à propos de sa culpabilité ; aujourd’hui, il était considéré comme un héros de guerre officieux. Ce fut une épreuve de le faire sortir indemne du ministère. Des groupies hurlantes barraient le chemin. Des « Severus ! » ou « Tu es mon héros ! » étaient entendus ici et là. Des mains moites et avides l’agrippaient, mais se retiraient bien vite, davantage pour échapper à la colère de Pattenrond qu’à cause du regard furieux et inefficace de Severus. Le chat savait que la fidélité entre partenaires était de la plus grande importance pour les humains.

Severus feignit l’épuisement et rentra chez lui sans attendre, Pattenrond toujours accroché à lui. Aucune cajolerie ou fausse promesse ne le convainquirent de le lâcher. Tous se dispersèrent ensuite et rentrèrent chez eux, sauf que quelqu’un avait une définition particulière de l’expression « chez soi ». Pour Hermione, son « chez elle » officiel était chez ses parents, mais pour Severus et elle, c’était à Spinner’s End. Severus d’ailleurs n’eut pas à l’attendre longtemps.

—Severus, lui dit-elle entre deux baisers. Tu sais que je n’ai pas besoin de quitter tôt cette fois ?

Il l’emmena directement au lit.

* * *

Pattenrond se sentait vieux, ancien, mais en paix. Ses vies avaient été très riches ; la neuvième et dernière d’entre elles avait été particulièrement satisfaisante.

Il regarda son maître qui prenait sa maîtresse dans ses bras sans jamais cesser de l’embrasser. Il les vit disparaître dans l’escalier, la chanson humaine de séduction flottant jusqu’à ses oreilles.

Il se pelotonna sur le tapis près du feu, hypnotisé qu’il était par le kaléidoscope de couleurs rouge et or, bercé par la douce chaleur émise par les braises. Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, les portes du Ciel étaient ouvertes devant lui.


End file.
